Remote actuated switches have been utilized as starter switches to start the engine of an automobile from outside the automobile. The automobile starters have been low amp devices and the making and breaking of the contact points of the switch did not materially effect the points. However, the starter current drain on starters has risen substantially and larger inductive currents are experienced at the switch contacts. The large current drain through the switch causes damage at the contact points at the point of make and break for the circuit. In one prior art device, the make and break contact is made by a plunger forcing a cross-piece of an outside spring into contact with an inside spring and a large contact area continually exists between the two springs at the make and break points. Thus, considerable burning and corrosion of the contact area can develop and this area keeps increasing in resistance because of the corrosion. Eventually, the contact areas will be damaged to the extent that the switch will no longer function.